Gender swap
by Ship-the-ships-I-ship
Summary: Ladybug and Chat Noir are fighting an akuma that swaps their genders. CN and LB see each others no mask, gender swapped forms thinking it would be okay. What if they see each other again somewhere else? First ML fanfic


"Is that all you got?!" The black cat taughts at the akuma.

The akuma scoffs and sends a wave over the cat and his partner.

"Chat Noir what happen?!" His partner asks

The blond turns to her "Bugaboo we got a problem…"

"Don't call me Bugaboo this is serious! The akuma got away! What is it?"

"Ladybug! You're a boy?!"

Ladybug "Chat you're a girl!! The akuma swapped our genders!!"

Beep beep

Ladybug looks at Chats ring

Beep beep

"We're out of time too. Gotta hide!"

The two hide on opposite sides of a wall.

Chat "My lady? I know the rules 'No peeking' but?? We don't look like our normal selves so?"

There's a sigh from the other side of the wall "Chat Noir you're stubborn."

"Guess I'm pur-sistent right my lady?"

Another sigh.

Adrien chuckles "Seriously though? We don't look like ourselves? These might be more of a disguise than our actual mask!"

Marinette "Whatever Chat. I have to get to class."

"Me too but we can't! Think about it Ladybug. When the teacher asks for a name what would you say? That you're whatever your name is? That would cause suspicion."

Marinette sighs "Could just say I was attacked by the akuma and that ladybug and Chat Noir haven't caught it yet."

"Where do you go to school? I wonder if we know each other? Imagine we did! That would be so cool!"

"You're a strange one. Tikki eat faster. We need to hurry."

"Plagg same for you."

The two Kwamii's roll their eyes.

Adrien "My lady? Can we please see each other in these forms?"

Marinette sighs "Well since these aren't our true identities… we won't recognize each other still. So I suppose."

The female Adrien lights up as the boy Marinette comes around.

Adrien "Hmmm…"

Marinette looks at him "Not half bad as a girl Chat Noir?"

The blond looks at blue/black haired boy "Jeez I'm getting no clues! You don't really look like a boy version of anyone I know?"

"Chat. Did it ever cross your mind that maybe we _don't_ know each other in civilian life?"

"I know I know you in normal life. I can feel it."

Marinette sighs and looks at the time "Well. Whether we know know each other or not. I have somewhere to be. Tikki come on. We have class. They'll kill me if I miss to much more!"

Adrien "Class? Well you do look like a teenager?"

"So do you."

"Wait… I have class too! Maybe were in the same one!!"

"Chat Noir… don't get hopes up. We can't know each others civilian life. The only reason we can see each other like this is because this isn't how we really look. The akuma disappeared and we can't track it. We have to just wait for Hawkmoth to send them back out."

The blond "girl" nods "That's fine. I'll see you when the akuma comes back…"

"Chat…"

"Plagg. We have class come on."

The black kwamii complains "Why don't you two just not go to school a day!"

Tikki slaps Plagg "They can't miss school nimrod! Plagg stop with that cheese! I still can't believe you still eat that stuff! It's been centuries!"

Plagg gulps down more cheese "And it's aged to pur-fection!"

Marinette "I see where you get the Cat puns?"

"Haha… welp class is soon. My friends will kill me if I'm not there!"

The two hero's get their Kwamii's and run separate ways.

Skip to in the classroom.

Alya "Nino! Where are they?! Adrien and Marinette are gone again!!"

Nino sighs rubbing her head "Calm down bro. I'm sure they'll be here soon."

A boy comes in and walks to the seat beside Alya's.

Alya "Uhhh excuse me! That's Marinette's seat!"

Marinette smiles "Hi Alya. Hi Nino. It's Marinette. That akuma turned me into a boy! It disappeared before Ladybug and Chat Noir got it."

The couple look at each other then at him.

They're attention is turned to the door as a girl with blond hair walks in.

Marinette's jaw drops as the girl looks him.

Marinette "A-Adrien?"

Adrien "Marinette…?"

The class falls silent looking at the two of them.

Adrien "Marinette can we talk?"

Marinette is to much shock to respond so Adrien drags her out.

They go to the library seeing that it's empty.

Adrien "Marinette you're…?!"

Marinette "Adrien you're not…"

The two Kwamii's come out.

Plagg "Well I guess they figured it out?"

Tikki "About time!"

The two hero's stare at each other in shock.

There's an exposition from outside.

"Tikki!"

"Plagg!"

"Spots on"

"Claws out"

TRANSFORM!!!!!!!!

Ladybug "Chat Noir Let's go!"

Chat "Right behind you Bugaboo!"

End…

 _My brain stopped working. This is the first Miraculous Ladybug fanfic I wrote so it's kind crappy…_


End file.
